


Hello, Mr. Scamander

by sam_13



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_13/pseuds/sam_13
Summary: *是性转，是妹妹，是妹妹，是妹妹*一个小甜饼，没什么黄色废料，略带沙雕*是HE啦





	Hello, Mr. Scamander

1

就是这里了。

纽特站在小村庄的入口处，扶着篱笆，紧张得使劲搓自己的裙边。她的魔杖尖端冒出几颗火星，噗噗地扑灭在那个著名的旧皮箱上。

情报说忒修斯的的确确就在这里，也有情报说他失去了记忆，甚至都不记得自己是一个巫师……不管怎么样，确定他还活着比什么都好。纽特第一时间就赶了过来，因为距离过远幻影移形失败了几次，终于到达以后不得不蹲在田埂上吐了许久。

她抿了抿眼角因为刚才的呕吐挤出的泪水。她设想过最坏的情况，但不管忒修斯是断了手还是断了腿，哪怕毁容她都可以接受。他也许还在为莉塔的死自责，也许是肩上太沉重的责任感压垮了他，让他意志消沉以致选择一忘皆空。只是英格兰最强大的傲罗不应该就这样默默无闻地在战后消失，不，哪怕格林德沃已经被关了起来，（在她的旧观念中）世界不需要傲罗了也不可以。

就算英格兰不需要傲罗，纽特·斯卡曼德也需要自己的哥哥。

“女士？你还好吧？需要帮忙吗？”

一个疑惑的，爽朗的声音在她身后响起。纽特猛地转过身去，因为动作太快甚至自己晃了几步。梅林的胡子，这不是忒修斯·斯卡曼德还是谁呢？

他曾经一丝不苟的棕色鬈发现在乱糟糟地顶着脑袋上，脱去那身禁欲意味十足的三件套，他现在身上的领口松垮的衬衫和破背带裤简直可以称得上是……狂野。他的一只裤腿甚至卷到膝盖下，布鞋底沾满了泥，一只手提着一个木桶，一只手扛着一把叉子。

梅林的裤衩子啊，就算她的哥哥是个农民，也是全英格兰最性感的农民。

“忒修斯·斯卡曼德……？”她颤巍巍地问。

“我想这应该是我的名字没错。”他耸耸肩说，“您认识我？老实说，我曾经失去过一些记忆……”

纽特已经快步上前抱住了他。她已经很久很久没有得到哥哥的拥抱了，几乎快要忘记他身上的味道。但他现在还活着，健健康康的（看起来比以前更壮实了），也没缺胳膊少腿。她一瞬间想的所有东西就是我什么也不再奢求了。

“我叫纽特·斯卡曼德。”她松开哥哥以后（哭得）沙哑地说，“我是你的……”

他们就松开了彼此不超过一秒，这次是忒修斯丢下了手里的木桶和叉子紧紧抱住了她。他胸腔里的狂喜就连纽特也感觉得到，这让她很没出息地又掉了些眼泪。也许这些日子一路忒修斯一直以为自己孤单一人，他没有想到自己在世界上还有一个胞妹，这或许能唤起他的记忆。而且看起来他也不像是刻意地在封闭自己。

“我就知道，我就知道。”忒修斯有一点语无伦次了，“我一看见你，我就知道……”

他们站在田地里抱着又哭又笑了一会儿。最后还是忒修斯捡起了地上的木桶、叉子和纽特的神奇皮箱。

“我们回家去说吧。”他牵起纽特的手快乐地说。

 

2

“所以我真的是一个巫师？”全英格兰最强大的傲罗像个刚上霍格沃茨的小男孩一样问。

“当然。呃，这是……你的魔杖。”

“我就知道我有些奇奇怪怪的地方。”忒修斯得意洋洋地说。他一挥手，后面厨房里的水壶就晃悠悠飘了过来，想给纽特倒水。“我以为只是一些特异功能，原来我真的是一个巫师。”

纽特终于从衣兜里找出了忒修斯的魔杖（茶壶浇湿了她的裙子），递给忒修斯。

“所以我能做点什么吗？关于你的裙子……”

他做了一个奇怪的动作，纽特的裙子被掀起来一点，又落下了。

“速速烘干。”她在忒修斯做出更多奇怪的举动之前解决了这个问题，“我想你还没有想起来更多关于魔法的部分……咒语需要巫师本人的意志和知识。”

“真棒。”他赞叹着。就像纽特刚刚施放了什么了不得的深奥魔法。

不得不说从小到大一直都是仰视忒修斯的纽特此时得到了极大的满足感。她的脸红得像番茄一样，在忒修斯毫不吝啬的啧啧称赞中替他把农舍整个打扫了一遍，还喂了鸡。

 

3

忒修斯这种几乎显得有点幼稚的崇拜在跟纽特到神奇箱子里喂动物时达到了顶峰。

“能把这个屎壳郎放到牛棚里去吗，求求你了。”他看起来是真的很想要这只巨型蜣螂。

“你会吓到麻瓜的。”纽特无可奈何。

“什么是麻瓜？”

“不会魔法的那些人。”

“没有人会靠近我的棚屋。”忒修斯摊了摊手，“我想他们都有一点怕我。”

纽特有一点欲言又止。

她的哥哥不应该是这样的。他孤独地在靠近苏格兰的地方耕种这一亩三分地，上个月为了突然的霜降去镇上买药，摸黑回来的时候一头跌进粪坑（这个故事并不好笑，还好忒修斯身上除了肥皂味没有别的残留）。他的头发再也不梳理了，他现在怕是连温莎结怎么打都忘得一干二净。他的大手上都是茧子和开裂的痕迹，以前刮得发青的下巴上一圈金棕色的茸毛。梅林的胡子，纽特以前甚至不知道常年穿西裤的哥哥有这么浓密的腿毛。

他身边不再有人围绕着他，不再有人崇拜他。不过他看起来是那样开心，除了喂饱自己和那十几只鸡、一头牛，他肩上不再需要承担一些狗屁的英格兰的责任。

“这是鸟蛇宝宝。”她别过头去，揣着一包饲料引忒修斯到草甸子这边来。

饥饿的鸟蛇宝宝看到纽特叫唤得更厉害了，此起彼伏的声音比五十只鸭子还刺耳。

“嘘……乖乖，妈咪来了，妈咪在这儿呢。”纽特弯下腰去抚摸它们，掏出一些饲料球洒到空中。

“爹地也在这儿呢。”忒修斯跟在旁边把饲料球撒到草窝中。

纽特受到了惊吓：“不，你以前不会这么说的。”

“为什么？”

“不为什么。以前……以前你不喜欢我老摆弄这些神奇动物。老实说，以前你都不愿意跟我到箱子里来。”她面对兄长又习惯性地垂下了脑袋，哪怕这位兄长她现在用一根小指头也能撂倒。

忒修斯没说话。半晌她抬起头来，正好忒修斯叹着气抚摸她的脸颊。

“那我以前一定很差劲。”他温柔地说。

纽特已经愣得忘记了他的动作有多亲昵了，因为她发现哥哥的眼睛还是有魔力，灰蓝色，像大海。当他专注地看着她时，不管纽特为了哥哥的超强控制欲有多恼火，都没办法真地跟他作对。

“让我今后好好补偿你。”他吻了纽特的额头。

 

4

当忒修斯也洗完澡从唯一的浴室里出来以后，纽特再迟钝也发觉到不对劲了。

“我睡哪？”她手足无措地揪紧睡袍的领子问。

“你还想睡哪？”他是用调侃的语气说的，转身去把棚屋里唯一一张破床的褥子拍得蓬松一些。

“等一等，忒修斯……”

“我等了你好久了。”他一屁股坐在床上，把羞得浑身通红的纽特拉到自己膝头，“你为什么不早点来找我？嗯？”

说最后一句话的时候他已经合上了两人嘴唇之间最后的距离。纽特发出一声尖锐的抽泣声，撞到了哥哥的鼻子。但他看起来毫不在意，亲昵地用鼻尖蹭着她，然后继续索取这个吻。

“斯卡曼德夫人。”他把纽特放在褥子上，勃起的胯下不怀好意地蹭着她。“你来了……我真的很高兴。”

就这样吧。

纽特闭上了眼睛。就像是童年最绮丽浮夸的梦境成真，她又不是神，她推不开这一切。忒修斯的吻就像来自于幻想，只有他滚烫的身躯和在她身上点燃的火苗把她拉回现在。他进去的那一刻，纽特紧紧扣住了他的背，指甲在肌肉上挂出几道带血的痕。

“我以前都叫你什么？除了纽特。”

他像吃饱喝足的大狗一样搂着她，满意地搔弄她搭在自己胸前汗湿的头发。

“阿尔忒弥斯……你都叫我的中间名，阿尔忒弥斯。”

“是你本人没错了。”忒修斯赞叹着。

 

5

他们（顾不上自己的年纪）像一对兔子一样疯狂地做爱。

纽特从没有想过有一天忒修斯称赞自己的魔法造诣，是因为他们躺在床上就可以喂鸡。

 

6

入冬了。

纽特抱着膝盖坐在床上，看外面纷纷飘落的雪花。忒修斯推门进来，甩着脑袋抖落一地雪花。她马上掀开被子下来，快步走过去，同时用一个无杖的咒语让他全身温暖起来。

“我说了我一秒钟就可以安抚那头小牛犊。”她有些责怪地说。

“咳，不需要。我还得拌草料和加固顶棚，又不是什么很麻烦的事。你只要烧好一壶热茶等我就行了。”

他们交换了一个简单的吻。

纽特已经习惯了农舍的生活。忒修斯并没有想起很多东西，特别是魔法那一方面。虽然他没有明说，但纽特觉得他很显然还是想自己动手，也懒得去练习和使用魔法。她当然随他去了，反正两人并不是真的活得像穷苦农民一样艰难。

她自己烧饭，只除了实在忙不过来，让小刀自己在墙角削一点土豆。她努力地搅拌一锅炖菜，忒修斯换好了衣服，从后面靠近她，搂住她的腰吻她的耳朵。

“我亲爱的阿尔忒弥斯。”他用叹息的语调说，“斯卡曼德夫人在厨房里忙，我在等着开饭，这幅画面在我想象中已经出现过一百万遍了。”

纽特的身子一僵。因为以她的概念来说，这个斯卡曼德夫人听上去很像是他们的母亲。

“不急，我不饿，你可以慢慢做。”忒修斯的手已经顺着她的衣襟探了进去，摸她的小肚子：“外面太冷了，晚上没什么娱乐活动，我们可以做一整夜。”

梅林的脚后跟啊。她怎么以前从来不知道忒修斯跟恋人在一起是这个德性。

一根针在纽特的心底冒出来。

她选择把它继续扎下去。

做完第一次的时候他们拥抱在一起互相抚摸。就算炉子的火烧得很旺，她也还是觉得要贴住忒修斯才能取暖。

“多跟我说一说我们以前的事情。”他醇厚的声音像大提琴一样在她耳边想起。

“我已经说了很多了。我读书的时候你是个讨厌鬼，总是想控制着我做这做那的，还擅自给我安排工作，让我去面对我最讨厌的博格特。”

“什么是博格特？”

“……办公桌。”

“那一定是因为我太爱你了。”他说起这些情话毫不脸红，“我想时时刻刻都看到你，让你留在我身边。”

“……后来我就走了。”

“去哪儿？”

“美国。”

忒修斯皱起了眉头。

纽特许久听不见他回答，撑着身子坐起来。火光映在她的乳上，整个人像一只过分纤细美丽的精灵。

“你是不是想起了什么？”她紧张地问。

“什么？不。喔，或许有一点。”忒修斯露出如梦初醒的表情，大手在她的裸背上游移，手臂绕过她的腰肢，指尖摩挲她乳房的外缘。

“哪一点？”

“有一个……有一个美国人。”他含含糊糊地说。

“到底哪一个美国人？”

“别拷问我了。”他呻吟着，翻身上来把纽特压在下面，“我只是冒出一种很强烈的后悔感……我当时一定是脑子被屎壳郎蹦了，才会把你拱手让人，让我们错过那几年。”

他重新吻住她，很快纽特就不记得他们聊到哪个美国人了。

 

7

湖面的冰盖在慢慢变薄。

在忒修斯身边，纽特的睡眠总是很好。这一晚她突然被一个噩梦惊醒，梦中格林德沃统治了世界，她再一次看到了那可怕的蓝火。醒来后她下意识地在身边找忒修斯，摸过去床铺却是空的。

她疑惑地下床，卧室的门是关着的，门缝下露出灯光。她走过去脸贴在门板上，却发现自己什么也听不到和看不见。

_闭耳塞听咒。_

这难不倒英格兰最强大的傲罗的胞妹。在顶替忒修斯加入魔法部之前，她的追踪与反追踪咒语就能超越许多法律执行司的人了。一个简单的咒语让客厅的声音传了进来，她惊恐地认出了法律执行司的司长狄卡森卡尔先生。那头老狗。

_“你看起来不像是受到一忘皆空咒的影响。”他严厉地说。_

_“我选择忘记自己不需要记住的。这是我个人的权利。”_

_“你不要忘了你身上有英格兰安全的责任！”_

_“我早就已经不是首席傲罗了，我认为抓到格林德沃已经完成了我的效忠和职责。你现在看到的只是一个农民在享受自己的退休生活。”_

_“你以为格林德沃就是全部吗？斯卡曼德先生，你怎么可以这么天真？上个月三个圣徒在伦敦杀死了无辜的麻瓜，上上个月在布里斯托尔，他们毁坏了麻瓜的轮船，还有三个月前……”_

_“够了。”_

_长久而难堪的沉默。_

_“忒修斯，回来吧，我们需要你。”_

_“我爱莫能助，先生。”_

纽特无声无息地回到了床上。不久以后，外面的灯光熄灭了，忒修斯摸索着躺回到她身边来。

 

8

“吵醒你了？抱歉，我去给自己倒杯水喝，炉子烧太旺了。”他温柔地拍着纽特的脊背。

“嗯。”纽特含糊地说。

他继续抚摸着她，发现怀里的女人不但没有睡着，反而变本加厉地动来动去。

“要是你实在睡不着，我们可以做点别的。”他开玩笑说。

“好啊。”

忒修斯愣了一下，不过纽特很难得这么主动。她掀开被子骑上来，笨拙地吻他以后，又趴下去解他的裤子掏出来吮吸。他当然不会错过这样的好运。

“看来以后要经常把你从半夜吵醒。”他紧紧搂着妹妹汗涔涔的脊背，吻不断落在她脆弱的颈项上。

 

9

他们做到天蒙蒙亮才消停。忒修斯真正醒过来的时候是天色大亮，他有点茫然地坐起来，就看到纽特穿戴收拾停当，提着手提箱站在门口。

“你这是要去哪儿？”他刚睡醒的口吻中带上了一点严厉。

“回伦敦去，你也该回去了。这个假放得够久了，忒修斯。”

“纽特。”他的声音软了下来，“我们可以谈谈这个。”

“他们需要你，魔法部需要你。我……也需要你。你不能再这样放逐自己了……”

“我不把这当做是放逐。你可以先过来吗？阿尔忒弥斯？”他有点焦急了，“请不要那样子站在那里，像是又准备逃跑到天边去一样。”

她沉默不语。

忒修斯赤裸着上半身，当然他被子下的部分也是一丝不挂。他的脖子和背上还有昨晚她高潮时留下的指甲印和吻痕，乱糟糟的头发蓬在脑袋上，看起来和魔法部的那个首席傲罗根本就已经是两个人。

“订婚戒指飞来。”她突然毫无预兆地说，脚下的木地板被撞得砰砰跳动，那是只有忒修斯会下去打理的地窖。终于那形同虚设的锁被撞开了，一块地毯被掀开，一个金色的指环弹到空中，朝她的手心飞来。

“戒指飞来！”根本不需要魔杖，床上的忒修斯抢在她之前拿到了这枚戒指。

指环的内部镌刻着L·S，这是他牺牲在巴黎的未婚妻，真正的斯卡曼德夫人的名字缩写。

“我根本就没告诉过你，你是一名傲罗。”她摇着头说，“看来你的法力也恢复了，我没有必要在这里陪着你了。”

“阿尔忒弥斯，我可以解释。”他是真的急了。

“伦敦见……哥哥。”

一声轻微的爆响，纽特在他的面前幻影移形了。就算是忒修斯也没办法阻止这个法术。而他看起来也不像想要去阻止，那声哥哥像是一个咒语，把他变成了一座惨白且没有生命的雕像。

 

10

“你哥哥上个月又来了三次。”邦缇小姐小心翼翼地跟雇主提起那个男人一再要求她转达的信息。

“嗯。”纽特不置可否的样子，让邦缇小姐怀疑她对自己的耳朵用了什么过滤咒语，自动屏蔽掉跟忒修斯有关的一切信息。甚至包括 _哥哥，首席傲罗，斯卡曼德先生，战争英雄_ 什么的。

“他恳求我让你一定有空去见他。”邦缇小姐追过去说。

“邦缇，我想是我付你工资而不是他。他的诉求你不需要考虑——角驼兽喂了吗？”

“喂了，斯卡曼德小姐。”她这次有点不屈不挠，反正都已经提到了雇主不爱听的话题，又或者是那个男人失魂落魄的样子让她也有点心碎——“你们是彼此唯一的亲人了，兄妹之间有什么隔夜仇呢？见上一面又有什么大不了的嘛？”

“你不懂。我们之间——”

“有复杂的兄妹关系。这句话我听了一百遍了。”邦缇小姐嘟囔。

“嗅嗅关好了吗？”

邦缇小姐提着裙子跑开了，纽特绷起的双肩好不容易才能落下。她只能选择自己一直以来最擅长的技能——逃避来应付这一切，好在她没有更多的朋友能够帮忒修斯来轮番轰炸。可为什么就连这个只见了他几面的助手都要为他讲话？真是不公平。

“斯卡曼德女士？”突然出现在火炉中的人影吓了她一跳，“我们在伦敦郊外发现了一条失控的龙，我们需要你的帮忙。”

“好吧。”她二话不说，揣起魔杖披上了大衣。火龙，她十五年前就是这方面的行家了。

 

11

事实证明那头失控的小东西根本造成不了什么伤害。格林德沃的信徒还在不死心地这里那里搞小动作，就好像他们真的能在忒修斯·斯卡曼德所在的英格兰闹出什么事故来似的。

唯一最大的事故也不过是纽特·斯卡曼德过于在意那条（一千八百磅的）小东西，而把自己脆弱的脊背暴露在了圣徒面前。

_“阿瓦达——”_

_“昏昏倒地！”_

_“障碍重重！”_

_“钻心——”_

_“不——！”_

过大的噪音，让纽特在圣芒戈醒过来时满脑子还都充斥着这些人相互吼来吼去的咒语。她撑着胳膊肘坐起来，感到一阵眩晕。

“你醒啦？”一个治疗师轻快地说，把脸凑到她的鼻子前，“你看看，这是几？”她伸出两个手指快速在纽特面前晃了一下。

“三。”纽特干巴巴地回答，“发生了什么？”

“事实上真没什么，你被击昏了，肉体没受什么伤害，每一根骨头都好好的待在该有的地方。”治疗师让羽毛笔在记录板上自己唰唰地写着，“但你可能是太累了，就我个人的意见嘛，昏迷咒失效以后你是睡着了。所以我把他们都赶了出去，让你好好地睡一觉。”

“他们？”

“你哥哥，还有……好吧其实主要就是你哥哥。我听说他发疯似的对攻击你的人发射恶咒，还差一点攻击我们这些说你没事的治疗师。”她撇了撇嘴，“他非要待在这里，他的领导好像想处分他，然后他们在你病床前吵了起来。于是我威胁说他们再不离开我就把你药成脑瘫。”

纽特打了个哆嗦。

“亲爱的，我没有把你真的药瘫。”

“那我现在可以回去了吗？”

“我想最好是不要，为了我们大家都好。”治疗师严厉地看了她一眼，“喏，你哥哥自费把你安排在这个单人的、带暖气和浴室的病房里，还要求你没醒的时候我们二十四小时陪护。乖乖，好大一笔金加隆呢。”

“……那我现在可以回去了吗？”

“再睡一觉吧，亲爱的。你知道现在几点了吗？十一点。登记出院的文员还没来上班呢。我强烈建议你明早再走，我不是怕了谁，实际上法律执行司要是不把圣芒戈放在眼里，他们都得吃不了兜着走……”

“好好好。”纽特的确是还有点头痛，不知道是恶咒的影响还是什么别的。并且她也无意为难这个一脸假笑的治疗师。她乖乖地喝了一杯治疗师给的酱绿色药水，躺下盖好自己重新进入睡眠。

 

12

多年来养成的，野生动物般的直觉让纽特第一时间清醒了。她马上警惕地在枕头下握住了自己的魔杖，随即发现站在门边僵硬的身影是自己的哥哥。

“我听说你醒了。”他还站在那儿没过来，声音很沙哑：“我就过来看看你。”

纽特看着他，他背后的门外只有一点点夜光照进来，但她闭着眼睛都能描绘出哥哥脸庞的轮廓。

他比在乡下时瘦了一些，脸颊上还有一些没刮干净的胡茬。他站在那里的模样就能让纽特心碎，更别说她抑制不住地想起了这么多年跟忒修斯一起拥有的曾经。

不管是兄长还是那几个月虚假的爱人，其实她只要有他在身边就足够了。但她忘了忒修斯是一个多么顽固的家伙，要是他坚持认为是自己的责任，那么纽特再逃避也不可能让他丢下她自己去过得开心。

“到这儿来。”她拍拍床垫说。

忒修斯动了一下手，样子看上去有点滑稽。“要不还是不了。”他小心地说，“我身上都是灰尘。”

“你还想在那儿耗多久？我今天刚昏过去一次，快过来抱抱我。”

他挪过来了，低头站在狭窄的病床边上。他看起来像是真的很犹豫，不知道她躺着自己该怎么去抱她。

“到这儿来。”纽特再次拍了拍身下的床垫，坚持说。

忒修斯看着她。他的眼睛在黑暗中也蓝得发亮。纽特也抬头跟他对视，反正现在他分辨不出她的脸是不是红成了煮熟的毛螃蟹，这种容易害羞的体质总让她难以好好跟人沟通交流。室内静得让她只能听见自己的心跳，又好像是他的，一下又一下，扑通，扑通，扑通。

终于他轻笑了一声，挥了魔杖让床一下子变宽，然后躺上来（小心地躺在被子外侧）侧身把纽特抱住。

她把脸埋在哥哥的胸口，贪婪地呼吸他身上的气味。

“对不起。”她喃喃地说。

“请不要对我这么说。”

“你第一次误会的时候，我明明可以解释的。但我……也许是我太贪心了……我竟然……”

忒修斯把她抱得更紧了，不知道是他们谁在喉咙里抽噎，他的手臂箍得她每一根肋骨都吱吱乱叫。

“我没骗你，我们也没做错。你知道我第一眼看见你，在你自我介绍以前，我就想起了什么吗？”

纽特抬起脸，忒修斯的眼神炙热得让她发慌。

“我记得我爱你，纽特。不管是兄妹的爱，还是恋人的爱，我所感觉到的都只有爱意。有那么一段时间，我是真的想不起来。但我还是那么爱你，每一天睁开眼看到你的脸在我枕边，我就幸福得想这样跟你在一起死掉。”

“傲罗不说死掉这种字。”她抽抽噎噎地说。

“我们失去了这么多，不能再错过彼此了。”他的唇靠上来，又那样温柔地蹭她的鼻尖。她知道这是哥哥在索取一个吻，她的浑身发烫，手臂不顾一切地伸出被子外，搂他宽阔的肩膀。

“永远不会。”她回答。

然后他们吻在了一起。

 

13

    “以后真的要经常把你从半夜吵醒。”他紧紧搂着妹妹汗涔涔的脊背，吻不断落在她脆弱的颈项上。

 

14

人人都知道斯卡曼德家有复杂的兄妹关系。首先他们彼此不合，几乎从不一起出席公共场合——哪怕那位兄长在魔法部实权在握，那位妹妹的著述小有名气。其次他们又都秉持着独身主义，大的那位有过未婚妻，小的那位据说在美国有一些旧情人，但直到《神奇动物在哪里》第七版再版，他们都还是单身。最诡异的是他们一直一起住在乡下。

并且养了三只猫狸子。

这些其实都不重要。第七版的读者读到简化再简化的序言时，忒修斯·斯卡曼德这位曾经英格兰最强大的傲罗早就从一线退下去了。一代又一代的霍格沃茨学生只记得纽特·斯卡曼德这位女士的名字，并且理所当然地把后记上的“斯卡曼德女士和斯卡曼德先生一起住在……”快速略过，在脑海中缩写为一对亲密了大半个世纪的恋人。AKA斯卡曼德夫妇。

同姓真不是个问题呢。

  
  


 


End file.
